


family

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara, Smut, supercorp children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: only three people apart from her, lena and the kids know about this, and Alex and her group of friends are not part of these three people.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was waiting for a very important phone call, a call she had been waiting for two days. Two days since she last talked to them, she usually talks with them every day, but there had been so much going on that she hadn’t been able to, and today was the worst. James and Lucy broken up over her, Winn had kissed her and Miss Grant was … well Miss Grant. Although she was probably the best part of these days (a part for the moment she would talk to them), you see a part for Eliza, Miss Grant was the only one that knew, and at some point, during the day she took Kara a part to the balcony and asked her when the last time was had talked to her wife and kids. At that, she had almost started sobbing, almost but tears did run on her face and told her that it had been two days. Miss Grant consoled her and told her that it was going to be over soon, that she won’t need to wait for the night to speaks to her kids and wife because they were moving to National City.

Kara was brought back to reality by the skype call finally coming through, and she saw the faces of her family. Lena was between the twin, Laureline and Luke, on Luke’s beds, and by how the twin look she was willing to bet that they were going to fall asleep pretty soon.

“Hey, Kara how are you doing? We’ve missed you so much and these two are refusing to go to bed tonight without talking to you”

“Hey, guys. I’ve missed you to; it was so hard not talking or seen you these last couple of days. I’m fine, happy now that I get to talk to you guys. How are you? Have you been good for mommy?” Kara asked knowing by their face that the twin weren’t listening anymore but were falling asleep.”

“We’re good. These two angels, were good, the only problem was getting them to sleep tonight, but it seems that seeing your face solved, the problem quite fast. Say good night to mama, kids” Lena said while they were still awake (barely).

“Night mama, love you, night mommy, love you” the twins said at the same time.

“Night my babies, I love you too” Kara said as Lena kissed their foreheads and left the room to go to her bedroom so she could talk freely to her wife.

“So, how was your day?” Lena asked.

“Not, that good, James and Lucy broke up over me, Winn kissed me and the aliens of these last couples of days really pissed me of. The only good things that has happened these last few days were talking to you and Miss Grant reminding me that you were moving to National City soon. How was your day?”

“Better than yours apparently. The procedures for the move are finished so I was thinking of coming tomorrow, we should be arriving sometimes in the afternoon. Is the penthouse ready to be moved in? And how is Cat?”   

“Miss grant is good, still as scary as ever, she is exited to see her grandkids soon. And yes, the penthouse is ready, it’s only missing the kids toys and stuff and the rest of your stuff, and most of my stuff is already in there, I’m only waiting for you guys to move to definitely move there.” Kara answered happy that was finally going to happen.

“Good, I’m glad that we will finally be living in the same house again, that hasn’t happened since the twins were about six-month-old, and Lex went crazy and made me the CEO of the company.” Lena signed

“Yeah, but that is finally going to be over” Kara smiled

“By the way, have you told your sister?” Lena asked. That question had been one that came up often between the two, when they talked, and most of the time when they were with Cat and Eliza.

“Well, Eliza is coming tomorrow to National City and we are having dinner with her, Cat and Carter, so I was thinking that we could tell her then, and before you say anything, it was Cat and Eliza’s plan, and according to Cat Carter may or may not have something to do with it.”

“So, we don’t have a choice!” Lena chuckled

“No, not really, but on the bright side between Eliza and Cat I think they can control her if she wants to kill us.”

“Or me.”

“She is not going to kill you.”

“You never now, after all I’ve corrupted her little sister” Lena said with a smile.

Instead of answering her wife Kara laughed as she saw that Lena was making fun of her, but her smile turned into a frown, that Lena was used to seeing each time she had to cut their phone calls short, because Supergirl was needed.

“Supergirl is needed, isn’t she?”

“Yeah” Kara signed, “goodnight, see you tomorrow, have a safe flight, love you”

“I love you too, see you tomorrow and be careful” Lena answered, blowing a kiss to the screen.

The next day Kara was bubbling with excitement, she was going to see her wife and kids. Cat had expected that so she had brought Carter to work, as she knew that her son was one of the only people who was capable of keeping her calm when she was excited. It warmed her heart to see them talking like that and Carter was also quite excited to see his niece and nephew. God! It still felt weird for her to think that Carter was an uncle at the age of 13. But both Lena and Kara were like daughter to her, and the twins did call her Gramma Cat, so it was kind of logical that they could consider him to be their uncle.

After lunch, that she ate with Kara and Carter, Kara stood up to go get her family, and Carter beg Cat to let him go with Kara, and as he didn’t need to go to school today, she accepted, plus both of them were looking at her with puppy eyes and to her knowledge the only person to be able to say no to these faces was Lena.

“Mommy!!!” the twins yelled and ran to hug their mom as soon as they past the gates, and Kara bent down and hugged her kids, tightly with tears of joy coming down her face.

“Hello Carter” Lena said as she joined them. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” she said chuckling, happy to see him, as he had become a little brother to her during the years.

“Hey Lena, how was the flight? And you know that I don’t need to go to school, I already know what they teach.” Carter answered happy to see his big sister.

“Yes, I do, I still don’t get why you don’t graduate early and go to college”

“Well, firstly I want somewhat of a normal life, and secondly I’m not as intelligent as you and definitely don’t have the courage to go to college at 13, maybe when I’m 15 or 16.”

“Good point” Lena looked at her little brother, “God you’ve grown since I last saw you!” She said.

“Yeah, I’m finally not the smallest kid in my class” He replied, happy that she noticed it.

When the kids finally let go of Kara and ran to their uncle to hug him, Kara finally got to kiss her wife.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“It’s good to see you” Kara said

“Yes, it is”

Kara took their luggage to the car and after dropping of Carter at Catco, they made their way to their new penthouse. As soon as they arrived Kara showed the twins their rooms, and as soon as they sat down on their beds they actually fell asleep.

“They didn’t sleep much last night, did they?” Kara asked Lena while they were sitting on the couch in each other’s arms.

“No, not really they woke up at four, asking when we were leaving” Lena said yawning

“That doesn’t surprise me at all”

“When is Eliza coming?”

“She should be arriving in National City, in an hour. Cat is going to get her, and she is staying either at my old apartment or at Cat’s place, and somehow knowing how they are together I’m willing to bet that she will be staying at Cat’s place.”

“Yeah, that is actually quit plausibly, have you finally started to notice to see that they’re might be something more to their relationship than what you think?”

“Yeah, at some point even to most oblivious person would have to notice it. Oh, and they are going to arrive at 5, to prepare dinner.”

“I thought that you were making dinner?!”

“Me too, but it seems, the two grandmas want to cook, for the whole family. Hey, do you want to go lye down?” Kara asked Lena, as she was falling asleep.

“Will, you lie down with me?”

“Of course,”

They made their way to the master bedroom and fell asleep soon after their head touch the pillow.

A couple hours later, Kara heard the front door open, and quickly noticed that it was Eliza, Cat and Carter. She untangled herself from Lena, deciding that she needed a little more sleep, and made her way to the kitchen where she knew, that they would be.

 “Hey, Eliza, how was the flight?” Kara chuckled as she had made everyone jump a little, before hugging her mother.

“Fine thank you, and announce yourself when you enter a room, I swear someday you will give a heart attack.” Eliza answered.

“Sorry, Carter, the kids are awake, they’re in the last room at the end of the hallway, if you want to go see them.”

“Okay cool” he said before running out of the kitchen to go play with them.

“How are you Kara?”

“I’m fine, happy that I get to live with my family.” Kara said with a smile, just as Lena entered the room and said hello to Cat and Eliza before joining Kara and sitting on her lap.

The two grandmas started making dinner while talking to the couple and making jokes about what Alex might do to them when she learns. This was supposed to lift their spirit up and make them see that they had nothing to fear from her, but it only made the couple more anxious about her potential reaction. Until they heard the door bell, indicating that Alex had arrived at the penthouse. Kara got up to go open the door.

“Hey, Alex.”

“Hey, Kara, how did you manage to afford this place? This is huge” Alex asked Kara already suspicious about something. She knew that Kara would not be able to afford a place like this on her own, unless Miss Grant had given her one hell of a raise.

“You do know, that I do work on the side, apart from being Miss Grant assistant!” Kara answered

“Yeah, but I thought that, that money went into your food.”

“Alex, stop interrogating your sister.” Eliza said

“Hey, mom, how was your flight” Alex said hugging her mom.

“Fine, everything went well.”

Cat joined them, in the living room, where they that gravitated towards, as they had talk. Alex was surprised to see her sisters boss here, but what really put her of garde was Lena Luthor following Cat Grant. Alex quickly pulled her gun out and pointed it towards Lena.

“KARA GET DOWN! THERE’S A LUTHOR IN YOUR HOUSE!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, here is the second chapter

As soon as she saw the gun, Lena’s arms went around her stomach subconsciously protecting her unborn child, and then Kara was in between the two protecting her wife and unborn child from her own sister.

“Alex! What are you doing?!” Eliza exclaimed

“Protecting my sister, there is a Luthor in the house” Alex replied

“So?!” Kara countered angrily

“So?! She is a Luthor, she should not be in your house!!”

“Well it’s technically her house, and I know who she is, but is not like her brother.” Kara replied to Alex’s remark crossing her arms.

“What?! You trust her ?!”

“Yes!!”

“ALEXANDRA ELIANA DANVERS YOU PUT THAT GUN AWAY IMMEDIATELY!!” Eliza yelled et her eldest, putting herself in between her daughters forcing Alex to put down her gun, just as the kids came into the rooms followed by Carter, who was clearly trying to keep them from entering the room.

“Mommy, what’s going on? Why is grandma yelling?” Laureline asked Lena as running to hug her as Luke did the same with Kara.

“Mommy?! Grandma?! What is going on here?” Alex asked, more and more confused as to why a Luthor was is her sisters apartment, why was she saying that it was the Luthor’s apartment, why were there kids in the Luthor’s and Kara’s arms and why where they calling her mother grandma.

Kara and Lena looked at each other, both knowing what they were going to do, without saying anything, so without talking they started to make they way, with the twins in their arms, to the kids rooms with Carter, too explain to them what was happening. As they knew that Eliza and Cat would do with Alex. But as Lena made past Alex, she grabbed her arm.

            “You are not leaving my sight Luthor” Alex spat

            “Yes, she is! Touch her again and it won’t end well for you!” Kara said with such anger that Alex actually was scared of her sister, even when she had just arrived on earth and couldn’t control her powers, Alex wasn’t scared of her because she knew that Kara would not harm her, but in this moment, Alex knew that if she didn’t anything to the brunette she would pay it dearly. So, she let go of her arm and watch them go.

When they were out of the room Cat and Eliza took Alex to the couch and sat her down.

“What got into you?!” Eliza asked in disbelief

“There is a Luthor in the apartment my sister lives in, that a Kryptonian lives in and that bothers no one!” Alex exclaimed, “and who are those kids?!”

Cat signed before talking, “Because we know her, I’ve know Lena for most of her life, she is not her brother.”

“Clarke knew Lex and look how that turned out!” Alex pointed out

“So, you are going to judge her on who her brother is, and not what she has done, because she has done some pretty amazing things for the people and if you can’t look past that you should have a problem with your sister and this friend of yours, Winn, I think is his name.” Cat remarked

When she heard that Alex visibly palled, she had never thought of it that way, if indeed she thought like that she would not be friends with Winn and her sisterly bond with Kara would have ended when they learned what her parents did.

“Okay, I get what you are telling me.” Alex signed, “how did they meet and when?”

“Don’t you want to ask that question to your sister?” Cat asked

“Yeah, I do, but after how I acted tonight I don’t think she is going to be willing to talk to me for quite some time.” Alex replied

“Two days.” Eliza stated

“What?!”

“Two days, that’s how long you’ll probably have to wait until she starts talking to you, she won’t be able to stay away from you for much longer, she never has, even when you left for college, she went to see you every two days, thanks too her super speed.” Eliza answered

“You knew?!”

“Of course, I knew, Kara has never been really good at keeping a secret, except for this one, but that was more of a life and death situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alex, you know how much Lex hate aliens, especially kryptonians. If he knew that his little sister was dating one, let alone had kids with her, I don’t any of them would be alive right now.” Cat replied

“Good point. So those are their kids, and they are not married?” Alex said smiling

“Yes, they are, and no they’re not, Kara wanted to tell you before proposing to her. But you will hear her refer to Lena as her wife, she just likes it.”

“Their cute, from what I’ve seen of them, that nice, that family too cute for their own good.”

“Yes, and wait till you see them pout, they have the signature Kara Danvers pout down, I still don’t know how Lena tells them no, when the three of them start pouting” Cat said chuckling.

“She might superpowers of her own.” Alex replied smiling, “I think that I’m going to go, I don’t that I’m really welcomed here tonight, I’ll try to apologise tomorrow, or when they will see me.”

“Okay, have a good night, and please don’t go and drink yourself under the table, it is not a healthy way to deal with your emotions.” Eliza said.

“Don’t worry I won’t. Oh, before I go, Lena is pregnant, isn’t she?”

“What makes you say that?!” Cat asked

“When I got my gun out, her hands went to her stomach, that something most pregnant women have the instinct of doing, I’ve seen it more than ones in my line of work.” Alex explained

“Oh, they didn’t tell us yet, but you might be right.” Eliza said, truly impressed that Alex, with everything going on at that moment, had noticed that.

They hugged and Alex left the apartment, and the tow women made their way to the rooms where they knew that the Luthor-Danvers family where.

“Hey, how are you?” Cat asked

“Better, did you talk with Alex?” Lena asked

“Yes, she is really regretting her actions, she left and will probably contact you tomorrow.”

“Okay, you seem like you want to ask us a question.” Kara remarked, sensing something was off with the two women.

“Is Lena pregnant again?” Eliza blurt out after a staring contest between the two older women to see who was going to ask them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, heres the next chapter

** Chapter 3 : **

“What ?!” Lena and Kara responded at the same time, looking at the two older women in front of then clearly surprised by Eliza’s question.

“Mommy’s gonna have another baby?! We’re gonna have another brother or sister?!” Laureline asked excitedly, while her mothers were still trying to process the question that Eliza had just asked.

“Uh, how do you know?” Kara asked quietly, being the first one between the two to recover from the question.

“Alex might have said something before leaving.” Cat answered.

“Alex?! But how would she know?!” Lena remarked, startling out of her daze when she heard Alex’s name.

“She said something about your hands going to your stomach when she pointed her gun on you, something she has apparently mostly seen with pregnant women.” Eliza explained

“Well, she is a DEO agent, and a really good at her job,” Lena said looking at Kara, “of course she would notice something like that.” Kara finished

“So, are you pregnant?!” This time it was Carter who asked.

Lena and Kara looked at each other before they answered,

“Yes, yes we are.” The room erupted in cheers, with the two older women and the teenager congratulating them, and the twins just happy that they were going to have a sister a brother. Before Kara added grinning, “with twins.”

“Again!” Cat exclaimed. It was already a surprise when they had told the that they were having twins the first time, but a second time.

“Yeah, we were kind of surprised too.” Lena said not really surprised with their reaction.

The twins were smiling, holding each other, happy that they were going to have sibling, but slightly uneasy that they were going to have two. Kara saw that and whispered to Lena that they were going to have to talk to them about that.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Luke suddenly said, making everybody remember that they hadn’t eaten dinner yet.

“Okay, lets go eat” Kara said energetically rushing with a burst of superspeed to take out Alex’s place and get everything heated up, as the rest made their way to the dining room.

The dinner was fairly calm, with Alex’s absence making itself known, as everyone was hoping to have her here tonight.

Towards the end of dinner, the twins started yawning and they head started to drop, so not long after they finished Cat, Eliza and Carter said their goodbyes, left and the twin went to bed, falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

After putting their children to bed, the couple went to their own bedroom.

“Your sister has really good observation skills” Lena noted

“Well, she is good at her job” Kara smiled, “But that also means that she tends to be overprotective and suspicious of almost everybody.”

“She is right to be cautious, especially in her line of work”, Lena signed, “I would be cautious suspicious of me too.”

“I don’t say that, that is a bad thing, but she should trust me and know who I share my life with, or at least who I allow in my home.

“True, but right now I want to do something else,” Lena Said while lightly kissing Kara, “and it involves a lot less talking and more kissing.”

Kara chuckled and kissed her girlfriend, at first gently, but it quickly turned into something much more heated, desperate and hungry, cloth rapidly being taken off as hands roamed the body.

As soon as Lena’s shirt was off, Kara hands were on her breast, rapidly replacing them with her lips sucking and licking one of them while pinching, caressing and massaging the other with her hand. As Kara is paying attention to Lena’s breast, Lena’s hands made their way to the superheroes’ pants, palming the bulged that had formed there, lightly caressing her cock through the fabric, then opening the pant to take it out, whining when she felt her girlfriends’ boxers.

“Off, take everything off” Lena panted, trying to take them off. Kara reluctantly extracted herself from Lena and take the rest of her cloth off as Lena does the same. As soon as Kara has her underwear off, she signs as her erection is freed. She then sees Lena naked waiting for her, Kara crawls back on the bed towards her love, once above her she kisses her, while massaging her breast, as Lena strokes her cock. As they kiss Kara’s hand made it’s way to Lena’s clit massaging her body as she does it.

“Kara…fuck” Lena pants, as Kara starts teasing her, “don’t tease.”

Just as Lena said that, Kara, not wanting to wait, having waited a little more than a month since she last saw Lena. She pushed a finger in, quickly adding another, and another, knowing her girlfriend liked. Soon enough she had her entire hand inside, as Lena scream in ecstasy, suddenly Kara was really happy that they had sound proofed their room. Lena quickly came, with Kara helping her ride her orgasm and making it last for as long as she could.

            After her orgasm, Lena didn’t wait long before flipping their position, so that she was on top, rubbing herself on Kara, making her cock pulsate as precum leaked.

“Lena…” Kara panted, “please”

            Deciding that Kara had been nice enough not to tease her and the fact that it had been such a long time since she had felt her inside, since a month and a half to be exact. So, she lifts herself up positioning herself above the head of her love’s cock, the she pushed herself down on it, finally feeling it inside of her. She pushed herself back up and the down rotating her hips as she did so. Kara grabbed her thighs doing the movement with her, reaching the deepest part of her that her could in this position.

            “Fuck…KARA!!” Lena screamed, as she started to feel another orgasm coming, not wanting cum before Kara, she started movement faster grabbing her lovers breast massaging them, as she knew that would make her lose control. And it sure did, Kara came yelling her girlfriends’ names, painting her wall with cum, Lena’s closely following her.

            “That was…wow” Kara panted once she had come down a bit.

            “Wow, indeed” Lena chuckled curling herself next to her girlfriend cuddling her as they quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

            The next day, Kara was at work while Lena and the twins stayed home. Kara had had to go to work since Snapper had somehow gotten news that Lena Luthor was in town and was moving her company to Nacional City. As such he had called a meeting to try and get a reporter to go investigate and talk to the CEO. At first Kara didn’t want to go to that meeting and she still didn’t want to be here, but Cat had reminded her that since they didn’t want their relationship to go public just yet, Kara had no valuable excuse for not going to that meeting, but seeing as Snapper didn’t like her really much, and didn’t trust in her capacity as a reporter she had little chance to actually get that story.

            As such Kara was now currently in a meeting about her girlfriend and mother of her children, she was trying to seem interesting at what was being said, and seem like she didn’t already know those stuff about Lena, while thinking about what she was going to say to her sister as they had plans to talk. At first, she wanted to do like when they were teenagers and wait for two days before reaching out her, but Lena reminded her that that was a little childish, and that she loved her sister and the time they did fought like that she was miserable for those two days before talking to her again.

So, she was going to talk to Alex and was planning to scold her about her behaviour, and she should really learn to trust her with who she chooses to be in her life. But Kara, had a feeling that it was more about the fact that she had a girlfriend and two kids and didn’t tell her about it, and the fact that her sister was seriously overprotective of her, and the fact that Cat and Carter knew before her. Before coming to that they had to discuss trust and what needed to change.

Kara was shaken out of her thoughts, by Snapper (literally snapping at her) telling her that she was in charge of finding Lena Luthor and interviewing her, as most reporter in the room didn’t want it (since they knew that it was a lost cause to try and interview her, as she had refused interviews for as long as she could) and the fact that she somehow had the capacity to get the most important people of the city to talk. Kara tried to refuse, but the fact that her job was being put on the line and the fact that everyone in the room was watching her like as a new reporter she was crazy to refuse the story.

As soon as the meeting was finished, she made her way to Cats’ office:

“Kara what can I do for you?” Cat asked, as it was rare for her protégé to come in her office looking like this, especially after a meeting.

“Snapper wants me to interview Lena, and don’t want to do it, not to mention it wouldn’t be really professional to interview her when we live together and have kids together. Plus, I’m going to see Alex at lunch to talk and I don’t know if I should be happy that she wants to talk or actually scared that she wants to talk to me, or maybe I’m just nervous that she is more sad that I didn’t tell her about Lena and the kids than mad at me for letting a Luthor in my life.” Kara rambled,” Help” She added with a small voice.

“He gave you the interview?! I knew he wanted you at the meeting but not that he would give it to you, and your right about your relationship. You shouldn’t give this interview. You need to talk to Lena about what you want to do. As you are going to have to disclose your relationship to Snapper at least, and he will probably ask you to give him the exclusive on your relationship and let you chose when to release it (hopefully). As for your sister, I think that it’s going to be alright, she loves you and although she is overprotective she will listen to you, just make sure to talk before her. Oh, and make sure to tell Snapper before going public with your relationship, just to let him digest the news that he isn’t going to be able to use you to get interviews.” Cat advised her, Kara always loved talking or asking stuff to Cat, she always knew what to say.

“Okay, Thanks Cat.” Kara said before hugging her and going to Lena, since she had a few hours before meeting with Alex.

“Hey, honey, your back early!” Lena said when Kara landed on their balcony.

“Yeah, Snapper wants me to interview you over your resent move here. Before you say anything, no I didn’t tell him and neither did Cat. But she suggested that we tell him about our relationship, since I can’t do this interview because one I don’t want to do it and two you’re my girlfriend and we have two kids (nearly four) together and it wouldn’t be really professional and very, very biased” Kara ramble

“Soooo, we go public?!” Lena asked raising an eyebrow

“You sure?!”

“Well as long as we keep to kids out of it I don’t see what’s the problem”

“Really!!”

“Yes, really” Lena said leaning in for a kiss before asking, “Now, what was it that you said about being biased?”

“Why don’t I show you?” Kara said before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss started out gentle before Kara swiped her tongue on Lena’s lips, which made Lena open her mouth and moan, all the while Kara was sliding a hand under her shirt.

“How long before you have to meet Alex?” Lena asked panting between kiss.

“Two hours, the kids?” Kara panted

“With Eliza I’m joining them for lunch in two hour” Lena said taking off her shirt while Kara lifted her up and took her to their bedroom.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter

**Chapter 5:**

Alex arrived at Nooman, where she was meeting Kara for their talk, with 10 minutes to spare. She was kind of dreading this discussion, as she was scared of the reason why Kara wouldn’t have told her about Lena and her kids. In her mind there could be a number of different reasons, but there were two that stood out from the others, the first one was that Lena had corrupted her little sister and the other (which was more likely) that she done that made Kara not tell her (probably her overprotectiveness).

Thankfully, Alex didn’t have to stay in her mind for long as Kara quickly arrived, with a certain glow that told Alex that she had just had sex, which was a good thing because at least she was somewhat in a good mood.

“Hey, Kara, how are you?” Alex asked

“I’m fine, a little stressed out, because of this conversation. I want to talk first, without you interrupting me.” Kara answered her sister

“Okay,” Alex said lightly, she could clearly see that her sister was mad at her, even though it didn’t seem so.

“First I have to tell you that I’m deeply disappointed in you, first you come to my house, you draw your gun out on someone you don’t even know just because of her surname, you disappointed me on that one Alex, and you knew that Cat, Carter and Eliza were there, you know I would never put them in danger. And you didn’t even let me explain the situation, you didn’t trust me to know who I brought into me life, my home. I know that you are overprotective that was too far, way too far. I was happy and prepared to have a nice tense dinner with my family finally being together, with you staring death glares at me for not telling you sooner, not threatening the safety of my home. I didn’t tell about Lena and the kids because at time you were still studying, and then there was the whole thing with Lex and it wasn’t the right time and then there was so much to tell, and I got scared because I knew that you are overprotective of me and you wouldn’t react well, although I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Kara said in one go, with Alex trying to make herself as small as possible, hoping that the earth would swallow her up whole, as she noticed that it was because of her overprotectiveness that Kara had not told her.

There was a blank in which Alex was trying to process everything that Kara had told her, the reason that Kara hadn’t told her before. Right now she decided that she had to lay off of her back, and get know Lena and the kids, if she wanted to salvage her relationship with her sister, as she saw that her family was the most important thing in her life, and she wanted to be part of her family, she wanted to get to know her niece and nephew, to get to know her future sister in law, and Alex would do anything for her sisters happiness, if she wouldn’t do it for herself then she would do it for her sister as she would do anything for her.

“Kara, I am so sorry that I acted in a way that made you think that you couldn’t trust me not to reacted as I did. But I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me before everything that happened with Lex and Clark I would not have reacted as bad as I did now.” Alex asked

“Because I know you, at first it was just because we wanted to keep it to ourselves. But then she got pregnant and you were still in college when it happened, and I know that you would have dropped everything to come and help and Lena (after yelling at me for being so careless). So, I made the decision along with Lena not to tell you before you finished college. So, we only told Eliza and Cat, but then Lex tried to kill Clark and it wasn’t the right time because it was so fresh and then the secret started getting bigger, and at that point it is hard to tell something so big after 6 years of hiding it.” Kara responded.

Alex opened her mouth to reply to what her sister was saying, but stopped herself as she knew that she was right, what she said was true. Alex would have dropped everything, and after indeed yelling at her sister for being so careless, she would have then found a way to take care of both Lena and Kara even though she knew that they didn’t need her help, and had both Cat and Eliza to do just that. But is, what she is like she would do anything for her sister. And Kara, sweet, selfless Kara had known that and chose to actually protect her this in time in not telling her and continue doing what she wanted for herself, Alex was realising what and actual torture it must have been for her little sister not to tell just so she wouldn’t do a one eighty in a life for her.

“You’re right” Alex signed, as Kara smiled happy that Alex didn’t fight her on this, like the stubborn agent that she is. “So how did you two meet?” Alex asked, she smiled when she saw Kara’s face illuminated at the prospect of talking about Lena without having to defend her.

“At the college library, another student was bullying her, on being so much younger than everyone else, and because of her family name. While it didn’t have the reputation that it has now, it never had a really good one to begin with…

Alex and Kara continued talking for the rest of their lunch, before having to go back to work, with a promise to have Alex for dinner soon, so she could properly meet Lena and the kids.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait but school has been a lot, and i'm in a project of international solidarity which takes up a lot of my time, i am going to Peru this summer, with a group of friends of my school, in a fondation for handicaped children to help them and give them a different approach to their therapi if you want to know more about the project put a message with you e-mail in the comments and i will tell you.  
> so here is the chapter, it centers on Cat and Eliza, hope you like it

“Calm down my dear, it can’t be good for women our age to stress out that much.” Cat gently told Eliza, who was pacing and tensed at the thought of her two daughters talking and maybe not making up, after what had happened at Kara’s place. Cat couldn’t say that she wasn’t a little scared that the Danvers sisters were talking this soon after what Alex had said, plus the fact that Alex could be quite stubborn when she wanted to and in that be quite difficult to reason with.

“I don’t know if I can darling, my two daughters are at odds and are talking to explain to each other their own point of view. Last time they actually yelled at each other like what happened, Alex ended up in the hospital and Kara wouldn’t talk, look or touch someone for three weeks and we both know that Alex can be really stubborn. If she doesn’t at least try to see Kara’s point of view there is going to be a serious problem. And didn’t you tell me that you hate talking about your age.” Eliza signed as she sat down next to Cat, who laid her head on her shoulder.

“Not when talking with my girlfriend who is about the same age as I am, nor with people that are older than me. With younger people, yes, indeed I hate talking about my age, it makes me feel old and I don’t like that.” Cat responded crunching her nose at the end. “And as for Kara and Ales, they are no longer teenagers forced to live with each other, under the same roof. They won’t risk something like this coming between them. At least Alex wont, but Kara has her family to thing about and she won’t let anything happen to them, even if it means cutting Alex out of her life and hurting herself in the process.” Cat said, with a serious expression, while Eliza was running her hand threw her hair.

“Girlfriend, you called me your girlfriend” Eliza smiled knowing what Cat had said.

“That’s all you took from what I just said.” Cat chuckled

“No, but that’s the part that I like the most about what you just said” Eliza said leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. “Although, that means that we should probably start thinking about how to say it to our girls and your boy.”

“Well, I say we wait a bit to tell Alex, to leave her the time to digest this news. As for Lena and Kara, I think that they suspect at least I know that Lena suspects something, and I think that Carter knows. He gives me this knowing look when I say that you’re coming over.” Cat chuckled at the end before adding, “And he is you boy too, I know he loves you and I heard him once talk once to one off his friends about you and me saying that he wished that we would tell him already and that he wanted to called you mom also.”

What Cat had just said put some tears into Eliza’s eyes, touched that Carter wanted that and that Cat was okay with it.

“You’re sure?” She asked a bit in disbelief of what she had heard.

“Off course I’m sure, I’ve seen how you are with him and I couldn’t ask for a better partner for me and a better other mom for him.” Cat reassured her sweetly kissing her.

“That boy is too intelligent for his own good sometimes, but he does spend a lot of time with the two of us, so I guess it is normal that he noticed something.” Eliza said after a while.

Cat laughed fondly at what Eliza had just said, Carter was intelligent but wasn’t half as intelligent as Lena and Kara with said something about the two women as Carter was considered way above average, so if he had noticed something about the two of them you can bet that Kara and Lena had too.

Cat lifted her head to kiss the other blond, who responded eagerly to it, the kiss becoming heated rapidly, until Carter came into the room, still sleepy from having just woken up.

“EW, mom not this early in the morning, I don’t want to see this just after waking up.” Carter said smiling as he saw the shocked faces of his mothers and her girlfriend were making. He was happy that his mom had found someone like Eliza to be happy with. Since Eliza had entered their lives, when Lena got pregnant for the fist times, Cat had started to lighten up more, smile more and and they had gotten together it had just gotten better. He’d like to think that at some point in the beginning of her relationship with his father, she had been this happy but he really didn’t think so.

“Carter, you’re awake” Cat said quite dumbly for someone like her.

“Well, duh” He answered, “So, you’re finally going to tell me that you’re together or do I have to pretend like I didn’t see anything.” Carter smartly asked, with a smug on his face.

“Well, since you apparently saw us and knew already, yes, we are together and are hoping to keep it a secret from the girls for sometimes, at least until the news from Kara and Lena blows over a bit.” Cat explained to their son, while Eliza was hiding her deep red face in her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m going to eat breakfast, do you want to come?” Carter replied.

Eliza and Cat got up to join him, with Eliza saying that she was doing pancakes.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Cat asked him.

“I was planning to play video games, I already did my homework yesterday.” He answered.

“Well, if you don’t have anything to do, maybe you would like to accompany your mom and I to the science museum, I heard that they have a new exhibit” Eliza proposed to Carter whose face brighten up at the proposition.

“Yes, I would like that.”

The little family continued their breakfast, laughing and talking. If you looked from the outside, would have thought that Cat and Eliza had been dating for much longer and that they had always been a family.

Cat smile at her girlfriend and her son as they started talking about some sciency thing that she couldn’t understand.


End file.
